


disco stick

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-15
Updated: 2009-07-15
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Keiko is Yamapi’s biggest fan.





	disco stick

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

The pounding of the basketball on the court continues to ring in his ears long after the final buzzer; despite there being much more to film, Yamapi’s a little sad that his time playing basketball is over so soon.

With all the training and practicing he did, it seems like a waste for it to be done already. Even tonight, in the last court scene, he has barely broken a sweat.

He’s dawdled so long that everyone has already left, or at least he doesn’t think anyone is still there as he pulls off his shirt and heads for the bath. Perks of being the star, he can take as long as he wants and there will still be a staff member patiently waiting outside the venue for him to be done so that they can lock up.

The hot water of the bath is almost too good, the heat stinging his back and other muscles he hadn’t known were overworked until now. Maybe it’s a good thing that the exhausting part of the drama filming is over with, he thinks to himself as he soaks and sighs softly at the relaxing feelings.

After what seems like hours, when Yamapi’s skin starts to prune and that nagging voice in the back of his head is telling him that he’s taking advantage of the staff’s kindness, he reluctantly heaves himself out of the tub and dries off. Taking the towel to his hair, he pays no attention to his nudity as he strolls into the seemingly empty locker room.

Her eyes widen, but she doesn’t look away. The lights are off and it’s ironic, but in the glow shining in from the bath area, she kind of looks like an angel. An angel on her knees, those thick, glossy lips reflecting the minimal light as the pink tip of her tongue slips out to wet the bottom one at the sight of Yamapi’s body.

“Keiko-chan,” he whispers, but his voice has deserted him and all that comes out is a low huff. Unintentionally encouraging.

“I’ve been looking forward to working with you,” Keiko drawls in this sultry voice, and Yamapi wonders for a second if he fell asleep in the tub and this is a dream. “Like this.”

Yamapi couldn’t move if he wanted to, if the fate of the free world depended on him getting the hell out of there and away from beautiful girls with pretty mouths. She licks her lips again and Yamapi cringes, his hormones making themselves known and very obviously showing his interest in whatever Keiko has to offer.

She can see it too, her eyes never leaving the part of him that rises under her heated stare. She lifts a finger and crooks it towards herself, the universal signal for “come here,” and it takes him banging his shin on the bench to realize that he’s unknowingly obliged.

He’s half grateful, half shocked when she catches him with both hands on the backs of his thighs. It’s higher than he’s used to being touched and he starts, his nerves on edge even as his back hits the lockers with a defined _bang_ and Keiko’s eyes flick up to meet his, sharpening in the dark.

Yamapi wets his lips, clears his throat, _stalling_ ; suddenly he’s very aware of his hands and the useless towel he continues to cling onto. Her long, long hair falls around her face but he knows better than to touch it, not until she says it’s okay.

He’s been trained well.

“You look scared,” Keiko says, nonchalantly, like they’re back at Meiji and passing each other on campus. “A superstar like you should be used to this kind of attention, right?”

She scoots closer and slides her fingers up to his ass, squeezing the flesh while his cock sticks out perpendicular to the perfect symmetry of her face. He breathes in and the tip touches her lips, his breath hitching in his throat as she stays completely still except for her tongue.

The first lick has sweat forming on his brow, more so than on the court as he struggles to restrain himself. From _what_ , he’s not quite sure, but the anticipation has his nerves on end and each tiny lick is like torture and relief at the same time. He’s so hard it hurts and she hasn’t even really done anything yet.

“Keiko-chan,” he tries again, but whatever would have followed that dies along with his breath as he feels those thick lips against the head of his cock.

“I’m better than all of those whores,” Keiko says firmly, her voice pressing against his sensitive skin. “I won’t let you forget me.”

Yamapi opens his mouth – to say something, anything, maybe nothing at all – but his words are transformed into mush, an incoherent noise that could pass as a groan as Keiko makes good on her promise and leans forward, the very tip pushing through her plump lips and into the smooth heat of her mouth.

He wants to let his head fall back, close his eyes to the sensations and just let go, but something in her eyes demands his attention. She wants him to watch her, his lips going dry at the sight of his cock disappearing into her mouth, The wake of her saliva shines as she pulls back and smiles at him, cute and sexy and fucking wicked all in one, long enough to lure him into a false sense of security before licking her lips one last time and closing her eyes.

Her lips continue down, the distance directly proportional to the widening of Yamapi’s eyes, his breaths coming in short spurts as he feels his cock hit the back of her throat. He makes it until she _swallows around him_ and then he groans, loud enough to echo off the lockers and deep enough to feel in his bones. Her hands tighten on his ass and it just heightens his arousal, being so out of control when he’s not even the one on his knees.

“Keiko-chan,” he gasps, this time by itself without any protest or hesitation. He feels her pull back and hisses, dropping his towel carelessly to the floor and clenching his hands into fists.

Then she _moans_ and he loses it, any composure he may have had retreating across the locker room where his clothes are as he feels the noise down the length of his cock to where his balls are starting to tighten. His hips roll of their own volition and instantly her hands are on them, slamming him against the locker once again and swallowing him whole when the force brings him back to her.

Her fingers slide over his hipbones and along the crevices of his abdomen, a tender caress in contrast to the hard sucking of her mouth. She pulls back for a second, he can tell her jaw is getting sore, and he’s more than approving of her taking a break if it means that she’s going to use her hand to compensate and tongue the slit like that.

Another sound escapes him, a soft noise of contentment that has his eyes finally falling shut as he leans back against the locker and falls victim to her mouth, those lips and that tongue that are loving him so well. She takes him in again and sucks him purposefully, only going about halfway but making up for it with her hand.

And her speed, which quickens along with Yamapi’s breath as he feels himself getting close. Very close, too close, close enough to warn her but he can’t form the words, only squeeze his hands into tighter fists as he feels gentle fingers rolling his balls and pushing him over.

He comes with a sharp “ah~” that nearly chokes him, and at the edge of his consciousness he’s very aware of her lips still on him, sucking him dry. It’s even more erotic and takes him higher, his blunt nails indenting into his palms as he fights to keep from shoving his cock down her throat with the last of his orgasm.

He’s still out of it when the warmth of her mouth disappears, his heavy eyelids lifting to see her staring up at him, those big eyes staring up at him as she licks and ends up sliding to the floor, his knees giving out on him and leaving him to collapse in an undignified, naked heap right in front of her.

“Keiko,” he breathes, shakily reaching for her now that he can.

He doesn’t expect her to grin at him, but he should really know better than to expect anything other than the unexpected with this one. “I’m the best, right?”

“Uh,” Yamapi stumbles, unable to form his words and eventually offering a grunt of affirmation.

“Yay!” Keiko cheers, wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head on his shoulder. “Good work today.”

As he rests his head against hers, breathing in the scent of her shampoo, Yamapi finds it ironic that he’s more physically exhausted _now_ than he was on the court.

He’ll just have to build up his stamina to this, too.


End file.
